


Talking Body

by Phenix_Ashes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Available in Russian, BAMF Alec, Dancing, Izzy basically needs popcorn, Izzy just enjoys herself, Jace is an asshole, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), and Magnus is so in love it's disgusting, but I needed him to be, but he's drunk, but really, link in the description, the Lightwoods are smug motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenix_Ashes/pseuds/Phenix_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets drunk. Alec gets pissed. Magnus is condescending. Alec is REALLY pissed. But he's a Lightwood, so he's gonna shut them up.</p><p>Update: now available in Russian!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the song "Talking body" from Tove Lo some days ago, and because my mind is a weird place, I came up with this idea. [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA452UuEUf4)'s the song: 
> 
> Thanks to my beta (hey there Tea Time!) for the time she spent correcting this. Love you xx
> 
> And thanks to Audreydarcie for translating it in Russian: [click here to read it](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4695444)

Alec hated nightclubs. His shadowhunter instincts were always on edge, screaming at him to find an escape or cataloging the people around him, looking for a potential threat. The fact that they were currently at Pandemonium, a place where the whole Downworlder community enjoyed spending its night, wasn't making it any better. Since they first entered the room, his gaze had been scanning the surroundings, memorizing where the vampires, the seelies, the werewolves were.

“Alexander, darling, can you please stop looking at my clients like you were trying to find a way to murder them?”

“I'm not…”

The end of his sentence died on his lips when Magnus reached his face with a heavy ringed hand and tilted it toward him. The warlock was as dazzling as ever, his eyeliner the exact same blue as the magic pulsing through his veins and his lips an inviting shade of pink. The look in his eyes was of pure fondness, and Alec wouldn’t have been able to look away even if he wanted to. The hand still on his face started to slowly stroke his jaw, the gentleness in the touch making him forget for a second that they were in public, and not in Magnus' comfy living room, sitting on the floor by the fire and simply enjoying the fact that despite everything the universe had put in front of them, they were together.

Alec was slowly relaxing, melting into the warlock’s touch, when Jace put an arm around his shoulder. The Shadowhunter found himself glad of all the training he'd had since his childhood because it was the only thing that kept him standing, seeing the strength the blond put in his action. Turning his face toward his parabatai, he didn't miss the murderous look Magnus sent the young man. _Who's trying to find a way to murder someone now, huh?_ he thought while smiling mentally. Jace was smiling too, completely oblivious to the fact that he just ruined a private moment.

“Come on both of you, don't just stand there in the middle of the room. Magnus, we need you. The gorilla you put at the entrance of the VIP area wouldn't let us enter.”

A smug smile appeared on the warlock face.

“You mean he wouldn't let YOU enter. I'm sure Isabelle and biscuit managed perfectly to find a way past him. And as for Raphael and Simon, well. Raphael could scare Satan himself. And he's on the list.”

“You mean there is a list? And I'm not on it!”

Alec would have laughed at his brother's expression if he was sure he wouldn’t get punched. Jace looked like Santa Claus himself had told him that he was on the naughty list. And by the way Magnus was smiling, proud of himself as ever, he could say that it had been intentional. But Jace’s expression was quickly replaced by a grin, and while pushing Alec toward the VIP area, he shouted at Magnus over his shoulder, “But I'm sure you put your boyfriend on the list. So if I have him, they won't have any other choice than to let me pass.”

The snort Alec heard behind him and the fast walking told him that Magnus was right behind them, quietly cursing the blond for stealing his partner away. Alec sighed heavily. At this rate, the evening promised to be very long .

°°°°°°°°°°

Two hours later, Alec was feeling a little bit more relaxed. The empty glass of the blue drink Magnus had given him a while ago was maybe part of the reason, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. The VIP area was relatively empty compared to the rest of the club, with only one other group who was laughing loudly. Alec was sitting at the end of the couch, Magnus’ arm over his shoulder and his head slowly following the rhythm of the music. Raphael and Simon were talking quietly about some vampire business while Izzy, Jace, and Clary were on the dance floor, the first one attracting the attention of everyone within a 100-metre radius, while the other two were dancing like there was nothing between them, and the other was just a prolongment of them. Also, their dancing technique wasn't that innocent, and a few people were whistling at them. Alec would have thought it was totally unintentional if it wasn't for the smirk Jace was giving them from time to time.

The song ended, and the three of them came back to the sofa, Izzy falling graciously on a chair even if she looked completely exhausted. But the smile she wore on her face made her even more beautiful, and Alec found himself pitying all the men that she had enchanted so far. Such a beautiful flame would burn them to the bones if they even just tried to get near her. And the fact that she was perfectly aware of that only made her more dangerous. Taking her drink, she lost her gaze in the room, watching the dance floor with amusement. She was in her element.

Jace and Clary sat near her, the ginger with stars in her eyes. She immediately started talking with Simon, who had Raphael's eyes glued on him. If the boy hadn't realized yet that the vampire had completely fallen for him, he would be the most oblivious human -vampire- being Alec had ever met. Jace, meanwhile, was drinking his fifth drink, looking completely satisfied with himself. His face was red all over, and his movements weren't as assured as they usually were. Concerned for his health -and the people around him too- Alec tried to reach Jace over the music, bending a little over Magnus not to scream.

“Jace. Hey, Jace!”

The blond shadowhunter turned his head in Alec’s direction, a goofy smile on his face.

“Hey what's up Alec?”

While speaking, he raised his glass into the air and it was now threatening to end up on the floor, the light shining through his green drink creating funny shadows with the motion. Alec repressed a sigh.

“You're drunk Jace. You should slow down on the drinks.”

Furrowing his brows, Jace brought his glass back in from of him, the drink miraculously staying inside. With a questioning look on his face, he raised his head toward Alec again.

“What are you saying? It's only my third one! And I can drink, I'm twenty-one!”

This time, Alec didn't repress his sigh and the soft laugh that escaped Magnus' lips wasn't helping at all. The death glare he gave him was met by a seemingly apologetic one, but Alec wasn't fooled by it. If there were one thing thanks that the warlock loved above anything else -except maybe the hazel-eyed Nephilim- it was making fun of Jace. And if said person was being made fun of _by_ himself, it was even better.

Returning his gaze toward Jace, he saw him drinking greedily the remainder of his drink. Using his shadowhunter speed, he grabbed the glass and shoved it in front of him, where Jace wouldn't be able to reach it. The blond hadn't moved, his hand in the same position it had been in when he still had the glass. The information seemed to finally reach his mind, and he opened his mouth, the contempt obvious in his voice.

“What the fuck man?!! If you want a drink, just asked your boyfriend there! Now give me back mine!”

“Jace you're drunk. Stop it.”

“I'm not! I can stand it! Fucking hell man, I'm not a child you have to protect, I can take care of myself!”

He was nearly screaming at the end of his sentence, even with Clary's hand on his arm trying to calm him down. Glancing in her direction, he saw the apologetic smile on her face and heard the "I'll take care of it" that she whispered. Standing on her feet, she tried to make Jace follow her, telling him that some fresh air would make him feel better. But Jace was completely ignoring her, his face still turned toward Alec, his expression angrier than they had ever seen. Finally, he let go with disdain:

“No wonder you spent all that time in the closest with the stick you have so far up in your ass. Sometimes I wonder what Magnus sees in you. I mean, it's not like you're gonna draw attention to yourself. Are you not tired of living like a shadow?”

The whole group froze at this statement. Alec felt his blood leave his face, the beating of his heart covering up the music. He didn't see Izzy’s and Clary's horrified expressions, neither the attempt of a movement Simon made or the way Raphael frowned. But he felt the muscles in Magnus' shoulder reacting at the words, and he knew he couldn't just stay like that. He had to stop his boyfriend from hurting Jace, even if at that moment he fully deserved it. So, grabbing Magnus' wrist, he forced him to stay on the sofa. Without looking at the warlock’s face, he held Jace's smug gaze and asked, his voice as cold as ice, “Is that really what you think of me?”

Leaning more toward him, the blond's smirk widen.

“Let's just test my theory, right? I want you to go up to the dance floor and make everyone look at only you. I want to see if you can draw the attention of normal people, and not just some weird warlock. If you can do that, then I'll apologize and will do everything you ask me to for... let's say... two weeks. But if I'm right, then you're gonna have to buy me a lot of drinks.”

Alec's mind went blank at this proposition. He hated to admit it, but Jace was partially right. He didn't draw attention to himself. Ever. That was Izzy’s and Jace’s business. It was why he had found it so strange that Magnus actually noticed him. He was the first one to stop and see him -really see him. But he could not be insulted like this. He knew he had to accept the challenge. The only problem, in fact, wasn't that he couldn't do it, but if he dared...

Glancing toward Izzy, he saw his sister giving him her signature grin. The one she would always make just before she would cut a demon's throat. The one who meant 'I know you underestimate me and that's why you're gonna lose'. Nodding at Alec, she glanced toward the dance floor. Then she smiled warmly at him. That made up his mind. Returning his attention toward Jace, he started to rise from the sofa.

“Okay, I'll do it.”

Just before he could leave them, he felt Magnus grab his sleeve. The look on his face was of concern.

“Alexander, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It'll be perfectly understandable if…”

Alec saw red at this. Freeing himself from the warlock’s grip, he said harshly, “I know what I'm doing. Thanks.”

Without glancing back, he walked away from the VIP area. Magnus' face was blank, the hurt clearly visible in his eyes. Clary gently nudged him in the shoulder.

“Don't take it personally, he's just pissed at Jace.”

“And he's gonna be even more after he made a fool of himself on the stage.”

Everybody turned toward Jace, and Clary grabbed Magnus' hand before the warlock could seriously injure her boyfriend. But before anyone could speak, Izzy opened her mouth, her eyes still following Alec.

“If I didn't know Alec could make you shut up more efficiently than me, I would have hurt you so badly you wouldn't have been able to walk straight for a week.”

Magnus frowned at her, but it was Jace who spoke first.

“What? Like he could dance? Please, I would know.”

The smile that appeared on Izzy's face made them all shiver. It wasn't a kind smile _at all_.

“My dear brother. You just made a grave mistake.”

Turning her whole body so that she was facing Magnus, she said, “And don't worry sweetheart. I think Alec just wanted to show you that he deserves your attention.” She continued, now for them all. “And now just sit and enjoy the show.”

She resumed her position, completely facing the dance floor where Alec was waiting for the next song, his eyes closed. She smiled again.

It was true Jace's comment had made her angry, and if it wasn't for Alec, she would have punched him once or twice, just to put his brain in the right place. But when Jace announced the challenge, she knew she wouldn't need to do that. Alec's performance would make him speechless far quicker than any blow. She had seen the surprised expressions on her friends' faces, and she was internally stamping impatiently.

Everybody knew she loved dancing and was extremely good at it. But for that, she had to train. So when she took classes and watched videos on Youtube, she often found herself in need of a male partner. And Alec had always been the first choice. At first, he had been reluctant, but after two or three sessions, he had recognized that it could be useful to work his balance and his coordination. Izzy had known he wouldn't fully admit that he liked dancing, but she was happy that he continued doing it with her. After that, it became a ritual. At least once a week they would meet up in some deserted training room, put the music at maximum volume and dance. After all these years, Alec was as good as her. But he never showed it. Tonight was the place and the time.

The song ended, and the first note of "Talking body" started to echo in the nightclub. Alec opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her. Nodding while smiling her biggest smile, she settled more comfortably in her chair. The show could start now.

During the first notes, nothing happened. Alec was just standing in the middle of the crowd, his eyes closed again. Then, slowly, he started moving. Not much, really. Just shaking his head with the music and rolling the muscles in his arms. He was gradually losing himself in the music, like every time he was dancing with her. Even if he looked at their dance lessons like another training, Izzy could always see that her brother enjoyed it: the music, the rhythm, the movement... And right now, he was immersing himself in that state.

Then he really started moving. Still slowly, his arms and legs awoke at the sound of the music and the strength of the singer's voice. It was as if the vibrations in the air where finding shelter in his very soul, becoming him as much as he was losing himself in the song. Then the beat dropped with the chorus, and while finally opening his eyes and looking directly at where they were staying, Alec followed the movement.

The gasp from her friends was without a doubt the best sound she had ever heard.

Alec was dancing on stage. And damn, he was _fucking good at it_. The people around him had hastily made room for him, resulting in the young man dancing alone, surrounded by people who were watching him with their jaws on the floor, and an appreciative look from some of them. Alec had a long time ago managed to be graceful and devilishly sexy at the same time while he was dancing, Izzy knew that. It didn't change the fact that she was pleasantly surprised every time she found herself watching him. And right now was no different.

Well, maybe it was. Because this time, she wasn't alone with him. They were in a crowded nightclub, dozens of people surrounding them, and the major part of them -including their friends- had stopped whatever they were doing to stare right at him. But the archer seemed to have completely forgotten that part. He was dancing in a way Izzy had never seen, with all of his heart and soul. He wasn't just Alec at this moment, he was also a Lightwood who wanted to prove to his opponent that he was wrong. He wanted to avenge his pride, to make Jace -and Magnus- see what he was capable of. And it was working like hell.

Alec was like a snake, always moving, never stopping. It was like he had cast a spell on those gathered because everyone was following his every movement. His body was taut like the rope of his bow one moment and relaxed the next. Like a flame ascending from Hell, and, as his only objective, damning everybody with him.

Right now, gone was the shy and reserved Shadowhunter. On the dance floor was only a young man who was being the biggest tease this nightclub had ever seen. The sweat appearing on his body was only making him more desirable. The light was casting shadows on him, creating illusions by playing with the curves of his frame.

His T-shirt was soaked with sweat, resulting in it sticking to his skin, wonderfully drawing the lines of his chest. Alec had always been good-looking, even if he was the last one to admit it, but right now, lost in the song, his clothes clinging to him like he had jumped fully-clothed into the ocean, he was hands down the sexiest man of the place.

But it was his face that was draining all the attention toward him. Eyes half closed, tongue out and languidly licking his bottom lip. Even if his face showed his complete focus on the dance, the pure joy that was radiating from it, made all of it as easy as walking. At this moment, he truly looked like the fallen angel he was supposed to be. And nobody could look away from such beauty.

Alec was like a black hole, absorbing all the attention he was getting and putting it in his movements. It was hard to look at anything that wasn't him, but Izzy managed to, filled with the desire -no, the _need_ \- to see her friends’ reaction to the performance that was happening right in front of them. And, Gods, it was even better than she had imagined.

Simon was, for once, speechless. His mouth was agape, and she convinced that if his eyes could have left their sockets, they would have done it by now.

Raphael was... smiling? Izzy wasn't sure, but she thought there was a look of malice in his eyes. Like he wasn't particularly surprised, more like impressed by Alec's boldness. Anyway, his expression was as cryptic as always, but certainly not as indifferent.

Clary had her eyes wide open, shock and incredulity painted in bright colors on her face. She really hadn't thought that Alec was capable of that. But a small smile appeared gradually. She was proud of her friends. And she would never make Jace forget that moment.

Speaking of Jace... the later looked like a ton of cold water had been poured over him. The veil the alcohol had created in his eyes was nowhere to be seen, the sight of Alec dancing like he wanted to light the world on fire had been enough to completely drain the liquor out of his blood. And the blood out of his face too. And don't let her start on his jaw on the floor... Basically, Jace looked like he had seen the moon start to shine like a fucking supernova. That description summed up the situation quite well.

Izzy had a very hard time not laughing at the sight. Oh, she would never stop reminding him of this evening, even when they'd be old and grumpy -if they ever reached that state. Seeing him like that, completely speechless, was priceless. Smiling like a fool, she turned her gaze toward the last person of their group, and this time, it was her who found herself speechless.

Magnus was looking at Alec like he had been blind his entire life, and was seeing the stars for the first time. He was looking at him like he had been deaf and was now listening to the rain one early morning. He was looking at him like people would write stories and poems about him. He was looking at him with all his heart and soul, with every fragment of his being. The world could have collapsed, night could have become day, the Earth could have stopped turning but Magnus would not have cared. The only thing that mattered in this moment, even more than the next breath, was this boy, this _beautiful boy_ , and the way time seemed to bend to his will, the way the air around him felt suddenly purer, the way every cell of this fallen angel was calling Magnus to love them even more than he already was.

It wasn't a sight meant to be seen. It wasn't a sight she was ever supposed to come across. It was a sight no one was ever supposed to come across. It was only supposed to be imagined, to be dreamed of. It was the way people thought the sun looked at the moon. The way people thought Romeo looked at Juliet, Orpheus at Euridice, Caesar at Cleopatra. It was a look of pure love, something that transcended centuries, wars, life and death for one day, appearing on Magnus' face.

Izzy stared at him, everything around her dissolving into nothingness. She had always wondered what a 'coup de foudre' might look like. But for Magnus, it wasn't just one strike. It was an entire storm, crashing into him again and again and again. Every time Alec looked at him straight in the eyes from his spot on the dance floor, every time he raised his chin, eyes closed in pleasure, every time the aura of pure _joy_ hit the air. It was between a breath and the next one. Between a heartbeat and the blink of an eye.

Magnus wasn't taking his gaze away from the falling star in front of him and seemed to threaten the entire universe to just try and take it away. He would burn it before it ever happened.

The song finally ended, and the loud applause awoke the young woman. Turning her head toward the sound, she found Alec in the middle of the crowd, his hand sheepishly behind his neck, but with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen on him. Thanking the people around him, he freed himself from them and started to walk in their direction. Once he was standing in front of them, he didn't move anymore. He just looked at them, a defiant look on his face.

Clary was the first one to speak.

“My gods Alec, that was beautiful! Well, not only beautiful, also sexy as hell, but you know what I meant. Where did you learn to dance like that?”

Alec blushed -fucking _blushed_ after nearly getting every stripper of the world to retire- and awkwardly answered her, “Well, Izzy sometimes needed a partner for some dances, and she always asked me. And... well... it's a training as any other.”

Simon then opened his mouth, looking like he was about to recite the whole speech about this performance, but was interrupted by Magnus raising up from his position on the sofa and nearly throwing himself at Alec. The latter found himself caught off guard, feeling improved by the pair of lips connecting to his.

Alec froze for a second, his mind still processing what was happening. But once the information reached his brain, he let go of his surprise, and like every other time Magnus kissed him, he melted into the kiss. His eyes closed and putting his arms behind the warlock neck, he felt his body relax and savored the soft sound of approval that left the other lips.

Magnus was slowly kissing him, putting everything he had felt during the last four minutes into that one kiss. His lips were moving gently at first, barely a soft touch, but when Alec moaned quietly, his mind exploded with the memories of the dance, of Alec there, all languid and teasing, belonging on the dance floor like he had never seen him anywhere else. From this moment, the soft and gentle kiss took a 180-degree turn, the only thought in Magnus mind being "more".

Alec nearly jumped when he felt Magnus' hand gripping him tighter by his hips, and his tongue fiercely asking for entrance. Too stoned to react correctly, he simply parted his lips, losing himself more in the embrace.

There is one thing you need to know about Magnus Bane: when he was kissing you, nothing else mattered anymore. His kisses were like a curse from which you didn't want to break free. The only thing in your mind at the time was the feeling of complete fullness, of happiness bigger than the whole world, of _rightness_. And Alec, being only a mortal -although half angel- was not different. So he didn't fight the kiss. He didn't really welcome it either. Because how do you welcome something that was meant to be since the beginning of time? So he just fell into the rhythm of the kiss, like he had with the melody of the song. Like it felt right.

He didn't know how much time they stayed like this. But he knew that the world could have ended and he wouldn't have cared less. The only thing that mattered was Magnus. The feeling of Magnus' tongue in his mouth. The feeling of Magnus' hands on his hips. The smell of Magnus around him, powerful and sweet at the same time. Magnus’ presence was enough to make him forget everything else.

A Shadowhunter being enchanted by a warlock. The Universe had a weird taste in jokes sometimes.

It was Magnus who ended the kiss. Alec wouldn't have been able to do it for the sake of his life itself. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited to be fully back on earth. The sounds of the nightclub came back to life gradually till Alec felt like his body was another wave of the music pulsing in the speakers. Finally opening his eyes, he saw Magnus looking right at him. His gaze made Alec feel more naked than ever. It was like every cell of his body was being read by these cat-like pupils. He could feel a blush starting to creep up his cheeks. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought desperately, _I just danced in front of the entire nightclub, including my friends and family, not just five minutes ago, and one look from him is making me blush!_

His friends! Turning around, he saw them all looking at Magnus and him. Well, especially at him. He felt his face becoming warmer every second. They were all looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a second pair of arms. Or anything just as weird. Instead of looking at them, he concentrated his gaze on Jace, whose astonishment was written all over his face.

“So,” he said weakly, the gaze of the other making him nervous, “I think I won the bet?”

Jace was still looking at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Simon who spoke first.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing!!!! I don't think anybody would have been able to look away from you even if they wanted to!!!! Where did you learn to dance like that? Because you definitely have to teach me! Man that was something! Are you sure you weren't a dancer in a past life? Because there is no way…”

At some point Alec just stopped listening to the wave of words that was leaving his mouth. It was too fast and too chaotic for him to understand it. He just stood there, watching as his friends were slowly coming back to life, talking between them and interrupting each other. Izzy was smiling proudly at him while Clary was trying to reach Jace from whatever universe he currently was. Raphael was rolling his eyes at Simon's rambling, but he couldn't completely hide the fond smile that was spreading on his face.

Then suddenly, Alec felt a breath on the back of his neck, and a shiver ran through his body. With a voice as sweet as a feather, Magnus spoke directly into his ear.

“Who would have thought that under all that innocence was such a teasing ability?”

Turning around, Alec managed a small smile toward the warlock.

“Me? I don't know what you're talking about.”

The hungry flare that he saw in Magnus' eyes pinned him down. The next words made him scarlet.

“But I do hope you know what I'm talking about, my dear Alexander. Down there, you were like a flame, captivating everyone's attention.”

Leaning closer, he whispered the last words nearly on his mouth.

“And what kind of powerful warlock would I be if I didn't like to play with fire?

“Try not to burn yourself then,” answered Alec quietly, his gaze lost in the warlock's eyes.

“Oh, my sweet darling. I think it's too late for that,” he said while leaning even more toward him.

He said the last words softly, like a secret, like a promise.

“My love for you could rival the sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's my first fic in ages, so if you can let me know what you think about it, it would be really great! Thanks for reading.


End file.
